


Untitled

by hellomishamigos (hellodickspeight)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Free Will, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellomishamigos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel never did good with silence, so he finally breaks it.</p><p>"So we both left, huh ?" He tries to chuckles, to appease the tension, but his chuckles falls dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

It's all a little bit awkward. Not in the 'I did something bad and now Dad's going to ground me' but more as in 'I left everyone without a word and I'm angry at Dad and I wasn't excepting to see him ever but here he is" kind of way. Gabriel can think of a lot of sneaky remarks, but that's Dad before him so he just does as he always did, he doesn't say anything. Later, the archangel would laugh at himself for that, because he really does seems like a child who did something and now waits for the sentence that will fall.

Except Chuck just looks at him with pained eyes, as if he remembered the day Gabriel left home. As if he knew everything, and, Gabriel thinks, he probably does. You know, because he's God.

Gabriel never did good with silence, so he finally breaks it.

"So we both left, huh ?" He tries to chuckles to appease the tension, but his chuckles fall dead. "This is ridiculous," he groans, mad at himself. "I'm older than the world, one of the most powerful creature of it, and I'm still so impressed by my dad." Chuck doesn't answer and Gabriel frowns because this is getting annoying. "What, did you lose your voice ? How did you find me ?"

"I always knew where you were," Chuck finally answers and, thanks Dad, because Gabriel is not sure how long he would have managed to do with that silence.

In a way, the answer makes Gabriel sad. "Why did you never come to me ?"

"You didn't want to see me." Chuck is calm, comprehensive, and Gabriel hates it because he's right. 

"I could have change my mind," he says even if he doesn't believe he would have. "You didn't even try to make me come back home."

"You didn't want to come back home." True, too.

"So what was it ? Free will ? I thought you didn't like free will. "

"I'm not a dictator, Gabriel, and this isn't a monarchy. It's a family."

"So why the fighting ? Why the whole apocalypse thing ? Micheal and Lucifer killing each other ?"

Chuck suddenly looks tired. More tired than Gabriel ever saw him, more tired than when he was writing this Winchester's gospel when he was on freaking Earth while every angels were searching for him - or just Castiel in the end, but that still counts.

"I never wanted that. I can't- I can't control everything. I tried, you know ? That was my mistake, from the start. I wanted a perfect world, I never thought there was such thing as free will, but you proved me otherwise. You are the one that created free will."

"I did not !" Gabriel shouts, eyes wide-opened.

"You've always been different, so I wasn't really surprised, but you taught us something great and I'm proud of you and maybe I should have come to you to tell you that before, but you didn't want to see any of us and I respected that. I'm sorry."

Gabriel looks at his Dad and all his sneaky remarks are lost, once again. He feels strange, because for the first time, it seems, he's under the spotlight. At home it was always Michael or Lucifer or both, and now it's him that Dad's talking to, that's him Dad's proud of and yeah, that's really strange. Plus, Gabriel's used to be seeing as the bad guy after being the Trickster for so long. For the first time in ages, he doesn't know what to say so he lets his heart speak for him.

"Can I come home, Dad ?"

"The door was never closed."


End file.
